I Don't Kiss and Tell
by Nialler'sLittleLeprechaun
Summary: 'Have you ever wondered what it would be like to keep a relationship a secret? Hiding it from your best friends? Not wanting to hurt an ex's feelings? Yeah, I know what that's like.'
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to keep a relationship a secret? Hiding it from your best friends? Not wanting to hurt an ex's feelings? Yeah, I know what that's like.

Beck and I have been together for exactly 3 months and 4 days... So far, we've done pretty well to keep it a secret. The only person that's been even remotely suspicious is Beck's ex; Jade. Oh well. We steered her away from any particular guessing.

It's hard, not being able to tell everyone, that you're in love with your best friend. But we've worked through it. It's hard not being able to act like a couple all day every day, but we've worked it so that, we're like we usually are when we're with our friends... but then when school is over, and we are back at Beck's place... We're that loved up couple, that we've wanted to be all day.

You might be sat there reading this thinking, 'Isn't it a bit soon to love someone after just 3 months?', and you might be right... but the thing is, since I first met Beck, since I kissed him on that very first day at Hollywood Arts... There's been something more that I have felt for him, and obviously he's felt the same... The whole time he was with Jade.

But I do. I love him. He loves me. That's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ah! Another wonderful day at Hollywood Arts... As Beck and I pulled up in the school parking lot, he looked over at me and sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them, babe?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

"Beck, believe me I want to... but Jade... She already hates me, I don't want to make it any worse." I looked down at our hands, avoiding that perfect face of his. A shiver went straight down my spine, as his fingers met my chin, to tilt my head back up to look at him.

"I love you." He murmured, leaning closer to me.

"I love you." I replied, pecking his lips once... Thanking the heavens, for trees and making the two of us hidden from the rest of the school. He kissed me once more, before climbing out of the car. I followed suit, and shut the door behind me. I walked round to his side of the car, kissed his cheek and skipped off to my first lesson.

I honestly HATE not being able to tell everyone... but it's for the best.

First lesson, went faster than I thought it would... All I could think of was Beck, and maybe that helped the lesson pass quicker.

Second lesson was Sikowitz... Beck's in that lesson. My mind was racing, as I almost ran to his classroom. When I reached the room the only people in the room were Beck, Cat and Sikowitz. Taking my usual spot in between Beck and Cat, and waited for the rest of the class to turn up which didn't take very long. Everyone loved Sikowitz's lessons, he's our favourite teacher.

"Now class!" Sikowitz announced, sitting on a stool at the front of the classroom, on the small stage set up. "This weeks assignment is... " He did some random little drum roll on the floor next to him, "Marriage!"

We all looked at him confused... Marriage?

"My brother got married once..." Cat spoke up, once again giving us some random fact about her brother. "It didn't last very long... She 'ran away'." She did the quotation marks, making everyone turn away from her, and look back at Sikowitz.

"Marriage?" Andre asked, "What about it?"

"You are all going to pick a piece of paper out of my wonderful wooden box." He stood up and picked up a small box from the desk beside him. He also picked up a pile of papers, and dropped them in the box. He walked over to Beck, "You first." Beck picked out a piece of paper, and raised an eyebrow at our crazy teacher.

"Husband 1." He said.

"Great!" Sikowitz retorted, and moved round to Andre, then Robbie, then the rest of the lads in our class. One by one they read out the two words on the paper. He moved back onto the stage and picked up another pile of papers, placing them into the box. He came to me first.

"Wife 3." I read out, and looked up at him. There was a little look in his eyes, that was a tiny bit fishy. But I ignored it.

He moved over to Jade, "Wife 1." She read out. There was a tiny pang of jealousy inside as I looked over at my boyfriend, who was already looking at me. He gave me a small smile, with that sexy wink tagged onto the end.

Sikowtiz moved onto Cat, then to the rest of the girls, who just like the rest of us read out their numbers.

"Now!" Sikowitz announced, "Jade and Tori swap your cards..." We did so. "Cat and Jade now swap cards." They followed suit. When that was done, there was a smug grin on his face. "So, we've got... Beck and Tori! Jade and Andre! Cat and Robbie!" He clapped his hands together, and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, knowing that I have been paired with Beck.

"For the rest of the week, each of you will have to act like a married couple in every way shape, and form. You will go out together, you will hold hands, kiss... if you want to that is... But most importantly you will have fun! This is a fun project, that will hopefully..." There was sneaky glance at Beck and I, "Let out some new truths, in the class."

Did Sikowitz know about us? He must do. Great.

The bell rang, and all of us made our way out of the lesson. All of us made the fact that we had to act like couples look forced... For the rest of them it was forced, but not for Beck and I... We wanted to do this, but we still had to play along.

"So, wife..." He whispered in my ear as we walked.

"Yes, husband?" I giggled, leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around my waist, earning a few looks from the others around school.

"Lunch at Nozu?" He asked, keeping me close.

"Of course." I murmured, and walked over to my locker, Beck in tow.

"Is it just me, or is this project come at perfect timing?" He asked me quietly.

"It has." I smiled, genuinely. "Just perfect."


End file.
